


The lips of an angel

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Supernatural, castiel /Sam Winchester, the lips of a angel





	The lips of an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).

Sam isn’t thinking about Dean, or the fact that Castiel is an angel of the lord, instead he’s thinking about how the lips of an angel feel so very soft. He doesn’t care that Dean may have a problem with this, doesn’t care of the consequences at this moment. All he cares about right now is the lips pressed against his and the feel of them, how much this feels right....even if it’s wrong.   
  
He’s entitled to one good thing at least, and he’s taking for once – taking the one good thing hes had in over God knows how long.


End file.
